Slumber Party
by Saiyuri-kun
Summary: Pearlmethyst/ kinda inspired from the current stevenbomb that's about to happen...idk I just want to write about cuddling.


Steven awoke with a start and sat up, rubbing his eyes. He looked around. He had fallen asleep on the sofa last night during his slumber party with the gems. There was a noise in the kitchen and he turned to see Garnet currently at the stove trying to cook.

He got up and walked over, "Aww. You changed back into Garnet?"

Garnet smiled briefly as she remembered the fun Steven had with the two gems unfused.

"I guess that's fair," Steven nodded matter of factly, "You two belong together forever anyway."

He gazed quickly around the room, "Where are Amethyst and Pearl? Did they go into the temple?"

Garnet turned her face to the bed across the room.

"Oh!" Steven gasped in excitement when he could see that his bed was currently occupied.

With stealthy footsteps, the boy walked up to his bed followed by Garnet. Steven got starry eyed when he saw the scene being played out on his bed. Pearl and Amethyst were silently sleeping upon the jumbled mess of blankets, facing one another.

They were separated by few inches except for one part. Their gems. Amethyst was pushed up toward the head of the bed and Pearl was lower with her feet dangling off the edge of the mattress and in this position their gems lined up perfectly to lightly rest against one another.

Steven held his hands up to his mouth and then whispered to Garnet, "Does that mean something or….?" He wondered if the position happened by accident or they had done it on purpose.

Garnet vaguely explained, "It means they care a lot about one another."

Steven grinned brightly as he continued to stare in wonder at the two gems. To see them together and quiet was something that rarely happened.

Then, Steven got a brilliant idea. He quietly snickered as moved over to the left of the bed where Pearl was. Slowly picking up Pearl's arm, he started to move it over toward Amethyst. Pearl stirred slightly and Steven paused nervously. After a moment, she stilled and he was able to drape the lithe arm across the purple gem's waist.

Amethyst grumbled a bit before instinctively moving into the touch and further scooching in toward the other gem. Pearl gingerly cradled the other into her.

Steven looked up to Garnet with pride of his accomplishment only to see that she had moved to the opposite side of the bed. With raised eyebrows, the boy watched as the fusion reached out and took Amethyst's arm and made it wrap around Pearl's shoulder.

Garnet grinned widely at the chance to be able to cause a stir in her friend's relationship that might lead to them getting along better. After taking a minute to admire their work, Garnet stood up straight and raised her hands. She summoned her weapons and then slammed her fists together creating a loud bang. The two gems on the bed jumped at the noise and opened their eyes. They both just stared at each other for a few seconds as blushes stained their cheeks. Then, Pearl jumped up untangling herself from the other and noticed the audience that was watching her.

"AMETHYST!" she growled loudly, trying to save face for the embarrassing predicament she was currently in.

Amethyst just laid there awkwardly while being yelled at and then retorted, "What?! I called the bed last night! You obviously climbed in because you know you can't help but be clingy!"

Pearl's face grew bluer in humiliation when her comrade hit the metaphoric nail on the head. She huffed in anger and turned on her heel, running to the temple door where she opened her door and went inside.

Scoffing, Amethyst got up, "She's always so dramatic. Right, Steven?"

Steven frowned deeply at the question. He hadn't meant for his little plan to make Pearl upset.

"She'll be alright though, right?" he asked, worriedly looking over at the temple door.

Amethyst rolled her eyes as she walked off, "What's for breakfast? I'm hungry."

Steven glanced up at Garnet and he got a soft pat on the head as the fusion walked past him and down the stairs.


End file.
